Make It Up To Her
by subtlesincerity
Summary: Callie forgets Valentine's Day is so soon and has to come up with a plan of what to do for Arizona. A Valentine's Day Calzona one-shot. Sex and language.


Make It Up To Her

A Valentine's Day Calzona one-shot. Sex and language.

Callie hadn't had a day off in what seemed like a month, but today she finally had the day to herself. Arizona was at the hospital and had taken Sophia with her to daycare, so Callie was currently lounging in front of the TV watching whatever happened to be on Lifetime at the moment while eating a bowl of cereal in her underwear.

At the commercial break, she got up to bring her bowl to the kitchen; she knew how Arizona hated it when she left her dishes out. She picked up her dishes from the table when she heard a song come on from the commercial, so she started to dance her way over to the sink. As the bass line picked up, Callie shook her hips and started to bring her arms into the impromptu choreography.

"FUCK!" She shouted as her bowl came crashing to the floor and smashed. The song was no longer playing, and instead an elderly woman began trying to sell some sort of new and improved cleaning supply. "Great. It's like they knew that was going to happen."

Callie threw away the larger pieces of the ceramic bowl and headed to the cupboard to get the rest of the arsenal needed to tackle the mess of broken dishware and spilled milk. Callie wasn't one to ever go into the closet with the cleaning supplies - that was more of Arizona's territory; she even accidently opened up the pantry instead on the first try.

When she finally got the right closet, she noticed something colorful on the top shelf. She reached into the closet and pulled out some folded lingerie still wrapped in tissue paper in a Victoria's Secret bag as well as a jewelry box. Callie couldn't help herself and opened it to find a silver heart bracelet that matched the heart necklace Arizona had given her for Valentine's Day years before.

Callie rushed to her phone in terror still holding onto the jewelry box. She hit the button to see that it was currently 10:38am on Friday, February 14. "FUCK!" she shouted again. She hurriedly put back the jewelry box and lingerie bag in the closet, put on the first pair of jeans that she grabbed from her room even though she had worn them a few days ago, and rushed out the door without showering, cleaning up the remainder of the spilt breakfast, or turning off the TV. Arizona would not be proud; but she also wouldn't be happy if Callie didn't have anything to give her tonight for Valentine's Day.

In the short amount of time that it took Callie to drive to the nearest mall, she still didn't know what she was getting for Arizona at all. Callie headed into the first store that she saw, a craft store with heart-themed paper crafts displayed on every inch of the walls. Usually, this would be something that she would love to do, its personal and cute, but today she did not have time to make something. She barely had time to shop and get home before Arizona would be off of work.

Callie decided to walk around and see what inspired her. And she hoped to be inspired fast.

One of the first stores that she passed had a display board outside letting passing-by potential customers know that the lingerie inside was on SALE FOR TODAY ONLY. "Why not?" Callie mumbled. She really had nothing to lose, so she went in.

Usually only women are in these kinds of stores, and maybe the occasional boyfriend or husband who got dragged in, but today the store was full of men. Men and Callie.

Callie started looking through the lingerie on display when one of the other customers came up to her. "My wife sort of looks like you, can you help me out? I'm debating between these two." The man held up a red lacey number as well as a silky black nighty.

Callie did not really have time for this, but she pointed to the red one anyway saying, "Probably that one, but I really don't know your wife."

"That's the one I was going to chose. I think it'll be sexy." He said. "Do you need some help? I can tell you what men like."

"No. I will really be OK. Thank you." Callie said with a touch of sass. She didn't need his help, but she mainly just wanted him to go away. The man turned around and went to go put the black lingerie back on the rack. Callie decided this store was probably not for her anyway and walked out.

She wandered into the center of the mall where she sat down on a bench in front of a fountain. She just needed to brainstorm. What would Arizona like? Well, anything. She's Arizona and she has loved everything that Callie has ever gotten her. Why hadn't she thought of Valentine's Day sooner? That was the bigger question.

Callie heard her phone ring and dug it out of the bottom of her purse. "Hi babe!" She said as cheerfully and casually as possible, "How's work?"

"It's OK. Nothing too serious today, I think I should be home on time."

"Great, I can't wait to see you!" Callie said, trying to make it sound convincing and calm. She did want to see her wife, but she wished that something would make her a little late today.

"Well, I was just calling to check in. I can't wait until tonight. I have a lot planned." Arizona said, "And I got a babysitter, so we have all night to ourselves."

"That sounds great! I can't wait," Callie said, biting her lip and bouncing her knee up and down nervously.

"Love you!"

"Love you, too" Callie hung up the phone, threw it back in her bag, and buried her face in her hands. _I am never going to get the perfect gift. I don't deserve Arizona and I'm a terrible wife, _she thought.

Callie pulled her face out of her hands and stared at the fountain hoping to pull some inspiration from it. She started playing with her heart necklace, moving the silver heart pendant back and forth, which is what she always did when she was thinking. She knew she was getting a matching bracelet tonight. Callie thought about the time that they accidently gave each other the same floating heart necklaces for Valentine's Day years ago, except that Callie gave Arizona a gold one and Arizona gave Callie a silver one. The two of them still wore the necklaces everyday. Callie remembered how funny it was that the two of them got each other the same present without knowing it.

Callie dropped her necklace so that stayed in the center of her chest and got up from the spot that she had been sitting in. They could still give each other the same gift on "accident" and Arizona could just think it was another fun coincidence. It'll be cute, and she doesn't have to know.

Callie made her way to the nearest jewelry store where most shoppers, again men, were clearly picking out engagement rings. _Are men the only other people out shopping today_? Callie thought, looking around the mall and only spotting a few other women. It didn't matter, she still had to find a gift for her wife. Her current store option did not have what she was looking for, so she made her way on to another. And another. And another.

And another.

And even another.

Arizona must've gotten hers months ago. She was always like that, planning ahead, coming up with romantic dates for the two of them, keeping the house clean…_Oh God_, Callie thought, thinking of the mess that she left this morning.

She was about to just head home, there wasn't much time before Arizona would be home anyway. She could just tell her the whole story and make it up to her somehow, probably through sex. She began making her way back to the car when she saw just one more jewelry story. Fingers crossed, she went in.

Callie walked around each of the glass cases until she found the exact bracelet that was currently sitting in the closet in her kitchen.

"You can just help me pick out all of my gifts today. Do you think that one is nice?" said the same man from the lingerie store pointing at a gaudy ring in the case below.

"Yeah, its…great." Callie replied when one of the employees made his way over to her. "Do you have this in gold?" she asked him.

"Let me check," he said as he disappeared.

"Deciding to get something for yourself?" The lingerie man asked.

Callie just smiled, trying to buy time and thinking about what to say. It's always hard to address these sorts of questions with strangers. "Umm, uhh…ye—"

"Here we go! Gold, right?"

"Yes, gold!" Callie said in return. "That is amazing, thank you so much." She made her way to the register and paid for the bracelet.

She started making her way out of the store, when she turned around to face the lingerie man and said, "This isn't for me. Its for my wife." And left the store with the biggest smile.

It was 5:50 when Callie parked her car and came back into the living room. She put down the dozen red roses and double bottle of the most expensive red wine that she picked up on the drive home. She put the flowers in a vase on the table and strategically placed the wine next to it. Her wife should be home just after 6:00.

Callie quickly cleaned up the remaining pieces of the broken bowl from the morning's breakfast as well as the now sticky leftover milk. With a few minutes to spare, she jumped into the shower.

She was singing whatever she remembered from the commercial this morning while dancing around and rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she felt a draft as Arizona opened the shower door and got in with her. Arizona grabbed Callie in a hug around her waist and pulled her close.

"What are you doing back already? I thought I still had time." Callie said.

"I left a few minutes early. I wanted to catch you like this." Arizona said with a smile. She kissed her wife's neck. "Those roses are pretty. I can't wait to open the bottle of wine too," she said kissing her and working her way down from her neck, to her chest, to her stomach until she was kneeling in front of Callie with the water dripping down on her.

"You like them?" Callie said.

Arizona looked up at her wife. "Yes. Of course I do." She said, kissing Callie's inner thigh.

Callie tilted her head back and reached down to caress Arizona's hair. She opened her mouth, gasping for breath when she had to grab on to the shower door and the wall just to stabilize herself. She let out a big moan, as Arizona finally gave her the release that she needed.

Arizona stood up and brushed the, now soaking wet, hair out of her face and entered into the warm water. Callie grabbed her wife, in the same way that she had done a few moments before, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. "I love you" Callie whispered, their lips still centimeters apart.

"I love you more," Arizona whispered back, going in for another kiss.

"Now c'mon," Callie said, turning off the shower water. "It's your turn." Callie got out of the shower and went into their bedroom and lay on the bed. Arizona followed, wrapped in a towel.

"You don't need that." Callie said as her wife joined her in the sheets. Callie rolled over onto her side and kissed her, undoing the towel dress that Arizona had just put on. She kept kissing her as she ran her hand over Arizona's breasts. Her wife let out a tiny gasp and Callie could tell that she wanted more.

Callie slowly brought her hand down to feel the warmth and wetness between Arizona's legs. She slipped her fingers easily inside while Arizona lifted her knee. She dug them deeper and deeper inside and could feel her wife convulsing around her fingers, getting tighter and tighter and tighter. Until finally she let go and screamed her wife's name, moaning and shuddering.

When she finished, Arizona laid her head down on the pillow, gasping and very out of breath. Callie pulled her hand back, and leaned in to kiss her. Arizona turned to look at her and smiled. Callie gave her a smile in return, looking at the woman that she can't believe loves her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Callie said, running he hands through the perfect blonde soft curls.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Arizona said, giving her wife the biggest smile in return. "Can I show you what I got you?"

Callie's stomach sank. She knew that she had to act surprised, and she hadn't practiced – and Arizona could always see right through her. Callie brought her hand back down to her side and said, "Sure, babe. I'll go get yours."

Her purse with the bracelet inside was sitting on the chair by the door to their bedroom. Callie waited for Arizona to leave the room, and then she frantically went over to her bag and got the box out, opened it to make sure that it was still perfect, and shut the lid again. She climbed back into bed and waited for Arizona.

Arizona came back into the room wearing the lingerie from the bag that Callie had seen earlier. "I guess I should've put this on earlier, but I couldn't resist you in the shower."

"No, you should wear that anyway," Callie said. "You can always wear that."

"I also got you this," Arizona said revealing a similar box to the one next to Callie.

"Well I got you this," Callie said, exchanging boxes with her wife.

The two opened them at the same time. Callie opened hers to find the same silver heart bracelet she had seen in the morning and smiled, hoping that Arizona believed how happy she was to receive the gift, because she did like it, she was just awkward in situations such as these.

Arizona laughed when she opened her box and looked at Callie. "I can't believe it! Again?!" she said.

Callie just laughed as a response and Arizona turned and hugged her. "I love you, Calliope. We just know each other too well. I hope that never changes."

Callie kissed her and said, "I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day to the best wife a girl could ever ask for."

"Let's go start on that bottle of wine." Arizona said leading Callie back into the kitchen where it sat. "You don't need to put any clothes on, trust me. And I think I'll just stay in this."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and led her into the next room. Callie couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Everything was perfect.

The End

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
